All i need
by pinkmermaid96
Summary: Edward finds bella on the streets with her child that got her disowned by her parents
1. Chapter 1

All I need

_(BPOV) _

_Before _

My life has been a riddle for years and years. My mom and dad disowned me when I became pregnant. Since I wasn't able to buy a house I was forced to live on the streets as a prostitute ( that's a whole different story). My baby girl was born on holloween with no complications shes 4 years old and she is the only thing keeping me alive now.

Now

I was terribly ill and my daughter took my place to beg for money. As I looked into the street I saw a handsome man come up to us. I cluchted my daughter thinking he was going to take her away.

" Miss, I 'm a doctor and id like to take you with me and help you." he held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I smiled and hugged my daughter. She looked at me and smiled.

"A home baby girl" I was crying. The words sounded so good to me and her.

" Really?" I nodded to her. She ran over to the man and hugged and said , "Thank you for making my mom happy again." he hugged her back.

_EDWARDS HOUSE_

When we got to the mans house I gasped this was a mansion and it was huge. But I continued to walk on and he show us our rooms.

"Tonight we are having a party and I'd love to escort you." I smiled and nodded.

"On the bed is a dress that my sisters picked out for you. I'll leave so you can get ready." I smiled and he smiled and he left. Of to the side of the room was a bathroom.

When I was clean I went beck into the room and got ready. There was a knock on the door and Edward appeared.

" Looks are deceiving." I said smiling.

His mouth dropped like 5 inches.

" I do talk you know"

"Sorry, its just so far since I met you hadn't talked to me." he laughed.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

He pulled me to him and we danced to the radeo that was playing.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't i ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to_

_Turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away_

_Don't tear me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something i can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

I closed my eyes to relish the moment and he _kissed me._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I just wanted to let u know I will my best to update so soon but I hav to tell u something …. These past few months hav been rele hard on me and I lost faith in a lot I just hope u guys can understand tht if I don't get something update or a new storie post message me and talk tell something let me know wut u want to see from me and just talk I miss u all I love the reveiws I get from u guys … I think the storie imma hit the hardest is ALL I NEED… but ya never know…. To the gurls who read this know tht no guy can bring u down no matter wut he says ur beautiful the way u r and one guy will come passed and realize tht…. I figured tht out in the worst way possible and it rele hurt me so Ill get writeing and I hope u enjoy….. Love u guys !


	3. NEW CHAPTER BE PROUD LOL  so yeah enjoy

FINALLY UPDATING PEOPLES J

_(Epov) _

I cant believe I kissed her…. Someone I just met on the streets and WHAT THE HELL. I hav this attraction to the mother, who by the way cleans up very nice, ( had to try to make a funny). I cant explain it… it's a good feeling I know that. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around me. I had to push her away before we both were in a situation.

" Hey we cant do this here, I want to so badly but not right now." I tell her. She smiled up at me. She broght herself close and layed her head on my chest and I held her close. Not knowing how and why she was on the streets but knowing I cant let her go back.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smilesSame old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet youAll I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_(Bpov)_

This guy was catching me with nothing but a kiss and a dance I felt so much like Juliet when she met Romeo. I was on cloud 9 before I knew it. I was so happy that my baby girl wasw smiling for the first time. I felt so bad that she didn't have the life most kids her age had I would never forgive myself for that but im so happy now and so is she.

_(Epov)_

This girl in a matter of seconds became my everything.

_(Bpov) _

I cant believe im falling for this stranger…..

_(Epov & Bpov both at the same time if u didn't know)_

I was falling for him/her…

_**Okay so here it is I hope u love it and send me amazing reveiws and I hope u guys message me and give me input on something u rele want to see me write or just want to see written but it hasn't so yeah **_

_**I**_

_**3 **_

_**U**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_


End file.
